doomtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Outfits
The Outfits in Doomtown were different factions struggling to control Gomorra. Each outfit had a unique symbol to represent them. At the start of a game, each player much choose which outfit they will play, and select which of that outfit's home cards they want to use. The home selected will dictate how much Ghost Rock they have available to them and also give them a special ability. During the Rolling Thunder release phase of Doomtown, one new outfit was introduced per episode. During subsequent expansions, new homes would be introduced for existing outfits. The base sets such as Boot Hill reprinted existing home cards. Although the Coalition was a home card which combined two outfits, The Lost Angels were the only genuinely new outfit introduced after the Rolling Thunder releases had concluded The outfits of Gomorra in order of release: The Blackjacks - Outlaws, led by "Black Jack" Jackson". They aren't as bad as Sweetrock might have you believe, but they aren't angels either. The Law Dogs - The town sheriff and his deputies. Originally led by J.P. Coleman before his untimely death. Nate Hunter has taken over and is determined to do what he can to clean up the town - starting with his own men. The Collegium - Mad scientists, seeking to exploit the properties of Ghost Rock. They have an uneasy alliance with Sweetrock and pretty much everyone in town makes use of their creations to some extent. Sweetrock Mining Company - A big corporation who seek controll over the flow of Ghost Rock. The Whateley Family - Hucksters who want to unleash the potential of the supernatural forces they see at work in Gomorra. Their family has a long history of making deals with supernatural entities The Sioux Union - Native Americans from many different tribes who have united to work against the evil forces they see at work in Gomorra. They can see the same things the Whateley family do, but the difference is that the Sioux don't like what they see. The Maze Rats Pirates under the control of the Chinese warlord, Kang. They see profit in raiding the rich mines of Gomorra. They have a mutual feud with the Collegium. The Texas Rangers - As the Civil War rages on, the Confederacy would like Gomorra under their control. They aren't too concerned about supernatural matters, they just want to keep the peace. They even have one or two Harrowed members. The Agency - A branch of the Pinkertons despatched to Gomorra to investigate and respond to the supernatural influences. Representing the interests of the Unionists, they have come to Gomorrah for much the same reasons as the Sioux, although that doesn't necessarily mean the two factions get along. The Flock - Misguided religious extremists, taken in by the evil Whateley Family. Led by the preacher Elijah they believe themselves to be acting on the word of God. They may in fact be serving an entirely different master... The Coalition - In a time of great trouble, the Texas Rangers and the Agency chose to set aside their differences and combine their strength The Lost Angels - Elijah's Flock may have been mostly wiped out, but he has found a new one. His latest cause may in fact bring about Armageddon, if nobody can stop him.